


Tony Stark.......Deaf?

by Neko_Lover88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Tony, New Tech, New hearing aids, Younger Tony, little sister pepper, more tags added at a later time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lover88/pseuds/Neko_Lover88
Summary: this is my first fic so be gentle. What if Tony had lost his hearing? what would he have done? How would he have reacted? this story will tell just that the story of how Tony Stark changed life to make bing deaf slightly easier.





	1. chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new idea and might not be updated quickly as i have been put under a lot of pressure at school and at home. Cheers my lovely readers!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if tony had lost his hearing after the bomb in Afghanistan? what if he was younger than believed? how would he interact with others? please read on to discover the mysteries of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic so please give advise when you find mistakes but please no flames.
> 
> this has been beta read by my sister but she also misses slight mistakes.

It started with Afghanistan. Things like this always did. The explosion had damaged his hearing and with proper medicine he would have been able to keep his hearing as a normal person would have, but the only medical equipment they had in that cold dark cave would be used to save his life, not to mention the dirty germ-infested water that he was water boarded in, that got stuck no matter how hard the doctor Yinsin tried there was always some water left behind, which didn't help with his recovery at all. Yinsin had cleaned them out to the best of his ability but he hadn't had the proper supplies. So when Yinsin had said that his hearing would fade until he was completely deaf in a few months Tony Stark was not completely surprised. Tony had built the Mark I, Yinsin had died with his last words of wisdom to Tony being "Don't waste your life", and Tony had returned to America and shut down any and all weapons manifacturing. Obie-.... Stane had tried to kill him but Tony killed him first. Pepper had told him that they couldn't be in a relationship with him as she was already dating his driver, personal trainer, and body guard Harold 'Happy' Hogan. Tony realised that he didn't love Pepper like That but as a sister. As the weeks past Tony realised he couldn't hear as many things as he used too. As the first few months past Tony had settled down and started creating something that would help him hear after the last of the sense faded. He could only just hear someone screaming in his ear on good days so he started to look at hearing aids. He started at the Cochlear Implant design. After a few minutes Tony had an idea. Since he didn't trust doctors with shaving his head there was no way he was going to let them hack into his head to implant a tiny metal device that he might be able to improve, Tony decided to create a new design that would enhance his hearing to normal or super levels, it would be without surgery so it was a bonus. "JARVIS, would you lock down the lab and keep this invention on my ghost drive please, we have work to do,also don't tell Pepper about my hearing, she could get upset that I didn't trust her with it." Tony stated. JARVIS or Just A Really Very Intelligent System ( he was not named after his childhood butler, no sir.) had learned that his creator could not hear his tone anymore and had used holographic screens that Tony used to be hands on with his designs to catch his attention and talk to him. * Sir, are you sure that isolating yourself is the best idea at the moment?* JARVIS asked in his crisp British accent out loud, while the writing came up as running writing. "JARVIS if I want to be left alone by the world at the moment then let me be, no one is aloud to find out about this problem. Not to mention the fact that Fury wants Iron Man as a part of his boy-band group for the chemically insane." Tony said 3 octaves louder than normal. Tony drew up the design and got parts printed out in his 3D printer that printed metal. As he thought about the press conference a few weeks before hand about Iron Man.

  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
" Mr Stark do you know anything about Iron Man?" Asked a female reporter. " I know who he is and built the suit for him." Tony answered keeping being Iron Man secret from the world to not endanger anyone. " Can you give us any information on him? His name? How you met him? How you got the design?" The reporter asked, desperate for the scoop on the new hero. " Iron Man is a real person not a robot or a drone and he has asked that his name remains a mystery until further notice. As for the design I created orginally when I was ten but remade the idea after Afghanistan." Tony answered smoothly. He looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was straining to hear the questions and freaking out when he had to guess what she said. The reporter opened her mouth-  
  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
Tony was snapped out of his flashback when he burnt his hand on his soldering iron while putting his hearing device together. Tony let out a series of curses but froze when he noticed that he couldn't hear them. The only thing he had was his voice. " JARVIS keep the lab locked down and deny Pepper and Rhodeys' access codes until further notice we have to finish these hearing aids." As Tony got to work seconds blended into minutes and minutes into hours, hours into days and days into a week. When Tony finally appeared from his private lab he was grinning from the chatter in his living room to the cars on the street five blocks away. Tony walked into the living room where he could hear Pepper talking to Rhodey about what could have happened down in the lab to cause Tony to lock them out for a week. " Do you think he is hurt?" Pepper asked in a teary voice. " If I was would I be about to be slapped?" Tony asked as he entered the room. "Tony!!" Pepper cried as she launched herself at her best friend. "Peps" Tony whispered glad to finally hear her voice again. Tony thought about how well the little patch behind his ear would stay if Pepper lost her temper and slapped him, luck was on his side though when she felt how skinny he was and thought that her slap might hurt more than usual at the moment. " Anthony Edward Stark you are in serious trouble Mister." Pepper and Rhodey shouted. Tony winced at the volume and reached into his pocket where the remote for his hearing aid sat and turned it down slightly. "Tony you will eat 3 meals a day for a week and will eat at least one snack in the afternoon, plus no alcohol for 2 weeks as punishment." Pepper stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice. " But Pep-" Tony whined, upset over all the food he had to consume. "What!?" Pepper snapped. "Why all that food." Tony continued. Pepper looked at Tony weirdly as she thought he was going to whine about the alcohol ban. " Did you drink while down there Tony?" Pepper asked curiously. " No Pep, I have been sober for a month now." Tony replied. *Sir is telling the truth Miss Potts as for him locking down the lab and being hurt, you could have just asked about his health and I would have answered.* JARVIS butted in. "JARVIS, I am so sorry I completely forgot you were here." Pepper squeaked. *It is alright Miss Potts even Sir forgets sometimes.* JARVIS replied. "Tony!! You are 25 you should not be forgetting things that easy!" Pepper chastised. "I have other things on my mind plus I always remember JARVIS, sometimes I just drift off in thought and get startled." Tony defended himself. " On a completely different subject, Phil Coulson called and set up a appointment to talk to you about Iron Man." Pepper added. " but Pep-" Tony started. "No Tony, he went through the proper channels and his meeting is today so it is to late for you to complain about anything, you could have denied the meeting when he requested it." Pepper cut in. "Fine but only a quick one, when is this meeting set?" Tony relented. "Now, Mr Stark." said a new voice. "Pepper you have been told not to set up any meetings in my penthouse or do we need to have a repeat of last year to remember?" Tony questioned thinking back to when a client walked in on him and it turned into a threesome on the sofa. "Sorry Tony but we didn't know if you would come out today, JARVIS said only in a emergency and he is a new client so, emergency found." Pepper and Rhodey chorused. Tony groaned as his headache grew into a migraine. "Mr Stark is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Coulson asked. "Follow me to my office." Tony said glaring at Pepper as he walked past to the long hallway behind her. "Now Agent Coulson, what can Iron Man and I do for you?" Tony asked, smug as Coulson's eyes widened slightly. "Mr Stark, I come from a Agency called S.H.E.I.L.D, and we would like to talk to Iron Man to ask him to join a group we are putting together," Coulson said. "You mean the Avengers?" Asked Tony. Coulson jumped and grabbed his gun pointing it at Tony. "How do you know about that?" Coulson demanded. A machine gun popped out of the wall and pointed at him (Coulson). *Agent Coulson, I ask that you put down your weapon at once, if you do not comply then, I shall have to use force to stop you from injuring my creator, as it is my fault that he knows about your 'secret boy-band' as Sir said earlier.* JARVIS said swiftly, calm and collected as always but a warning in his British accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? please leave any advice in the comments below and leave kudos when you like particular chapters where you love it.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter all!!
> 
> also i apologise for any miss spelt words and wrong grammer.

_***Last Time*** _

_Agent Coulson,I ask that you put down your weapon at once, if you do not comply I shall have to use force to stop you from injurying my creator, as it is my fault that he knows about your 'secret boyband' as Sir said earlier.' JARVIS said swiftly, calm and collected as always but a warning in his british accent._

**_* Now on with the story*_ **

"Now JARVIS I know you were built by this, what are you, 37 year old man but that is no way to treat a guest." Coulson said while putting dowmn his gun. Tony snorted as JARVIS started talking again. 'Agent Coulson, if I may, I was created to protect Sir, and as you had a "Consealed" weapon I had to take action.' JARVIS had smugness in his voice, as if he had planned this all along. "JARVIS! You sass master you, when did you get to be so mush like me?" Tony asked while almost jumping in delight. A screen next to him lit up with a reminder to not give away his real age. "Any way, Mr Stark on our team will be Natasha Romanov; Black Widow, Clint Barton; Hawkeye, Thor Odinson; Prince of Asgard, Bruce Banner; The Hulk, and last but not least, Steve Rogers; Captain America. Now while this team is powerful, Director Fury has desided to extend a offer of invitation to Iron Man and as we have no idea who he is or how to contact him, we are depending on you to pass on the message, unfortunately." Agent Coulson sneered. "Agent Phil Coulson, husband and father of two children, born just after WW2 ended and fellow Captain America fan, my father would have been thrilled to meet your acquaintance, however I am not my father and as such think and act much differently. Where most billionaires may spend money on themselves, I spend it on the ones in need, Where most think I am a playboy, I have only had sex 10 times and only because of my ex. I created Iron Man to protect the world, where my weapons failed, weapons I only created as it was my fathers last wish, those weapons have only hurt innocent people. I don't care about myself but those who I care about come first, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, JARVIS, Iron Man. They are my strength and my only reason to continue living. If you are going to spend the entire meeting insulting me just leave now, I will tell Iron Man about your wish for him to be on your team, but I thought you would not jab at unnecessary things!" Tony yelled at Coulson with tears in his eyes. Phil stopped and looked at the young man


End file.
